


Who’s Tubbo? Must not be important if I don’t remember him

by AreallyDirtymindedPerson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, tommy died au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreallyDirtymindedPerson/pseuds/AreallyDirtymindedPerson
Summary: Tommy commits suicide after feeling like nobody cares for him anymore and thinks Tubbo and his friendship was all a lie and looses all memories of everyone except Wilbur nihachu and dream
Relationships: TommyInnit & Toby Smith| Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Just an au explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in like 3 hours it’s short it’s 2 am what do you want me to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to explain my au

Basically they have 3 lives and if they die they lose one and it’s not a game (obv)

its sort of like real life but a little different like there’s the nether there are hybrids like bbh. There are potions and the whole weapons and armor thing plus mobs. But there is blood and they can get scars like real life.

And the whole death message thing comes up every time someone dies and the chat function is more like a group chat in this

and if it says “____ has logged on” it means they came from a different server or came back to life. And the whole server thing is there’s like a larg hub they can go to to find servers 

anywas I hope this helps hope you enjoy the story 


	2. Just an au explanation

_ ”Hey Tubbo! Would you miss me if I died?”  _

_ “Huh? Well of course I would Tommy!” _

’Hah! What a lie tubbo then why would you betray me and listen to dream and exile me’ Tommy thought to himself.

“I was so stupid back then but now I know nobody cares about me not even Tubbo” he had a smile on his face while tears were starting to fall.

**Tommyinnt: Well guys this is your fault**

**Tubbo_:???**

**Dream:?**

**Technoblade:huh?**

**Philza:What do you mean?**

**Itsfundy:hm?**

**Quackity:wdym Tommy?**

**Karl:?**

**SapNap:huuuuh?**

**CaptainPuffy: Tommy what are you talking about?**

**Willbursoot: Tommy what are you doing?**

**Nihachu:?**

**BadBoyHalo: Tommy what are you doing you muffinhead?**

**Skeppy:?**

**Georgenotfound:?**

‘Hah! And here I thought there’s be concerned with that message but of course they aren’t why would I ever think that they would ever care for me’ he shook his head 

“Well I guess it’s time to go” and he jumped.

**Tommyinnt died trying to swim in lava**

“Nonononononono tell me this isn’t true tell me it isn’t true it can’t be” Tubbo let out a ear splitting scream that everyone on the smp could hear and broke down crying. He crumpled up on the floor rocking back and forth mumbling “it’s not true it can’t be right?” Over and over and over, again and again.

Ranboo wasn’t crying but only because he was just too in shock to cry and was saying “there’s no way no way!”

Everyone else was in shock but they all thought he still had one more life left so they all were confused. Nobody else but Tubbo and ranboo knew he was on his last and he was completely dead now.

**Philza:What's the big deal? He only lost one life he has one more. And what was that scream earlier?**

**Tubbo_: YOU IDIOT. It was his last life he’s dead forever now no more respawns**

Everyone went silent. The entire smp was quiter it had ever been. It couldn’t be right? Tommy the annoying, obnoxious and silly Tommy couldn’t really be gone, right?

But no he was gone and was gone for good never to come back. There was a small chance he would be back as a ghost but what good was that when it wouldn't be the same.

Everyone but Dream was sad about his death. Dream on the contrary was happy, a little annoyed but happy. His little marionette had died, it was a small inconvenience but wasn't a large set back if anything it was helpful for him. But he of course hid this behind his mask as always.

3 months later

Almost everyone was back to normal. Almost all of them had forgotten about Tommy completely. Except tubbo, tubbo was still broken he was a little better but far from okay. He had mental breakdowns every time he saw things that reminded him and Tommy when they were happy together running around the smp. All Tubbo had left of Tommy was his scarf which he kept around his neck.

**Tommyinnt has logged on**

**Tubbo_:Tommy is that really you?!?!?!?**

Tubbo couldn't believe it, Tommy was back somehow. He was overjoyed that Tommy was back

**Tommyinnit: the one and only. But who are you?**

Tubbos mood quickly soured and he started to cry once more ‘of course he doesn't remember me. Who would want to after what i did to him’ he thought to himself smiling through his tears.

**Tommyinnit: is wilby here? I only remember wilby, nihachu and……….dream, i don't like dream.**

‘whats this in my chest? A compass to tub-oh? Must not be important if i don't remember him’ tommy thought to himself

time skip after a week

Everyone had got used to ghostinnt. Tubbo has got to know ghostinnt and are now friends with him but it isn't the same as Tommy. Tubbo never told Tommy his name so Tommy just refers to him as bee boy.

On Tommys side he keeps getting hit by dream but nobody notices because dream heals him each time after. And Tommy doesn't want to tell anyone so nobody finds out until one day. 

“Hey Tommy, I'm coming in!”

“wait bee boy don't-”

Tubbo walks in and he sees Dream about to hit Tommy with an neatherite axe. And without thinking he dropped what he was holding and ran in front of Tommy and took the blow for him. And just at that moment when Tubbo dropped into Tommy his body in his arms all the memories of Tubbo came back to him, the good the bad and everything in between. All the memories of Tubbo crashed down like a tidal wave onto him.

“tubbo, tubbo, tubbo! please tell me you're still alive, come on, please?” 

“DREAM! you fucking bitch! how dare you hit my best friend! He looks like he's almost dead!”

But by the time he said that Dream was gone. Tommy quickly bandaged Tubbo up and made a heal potion.

“please come back tubbo don't die on me”

“mmmh Tommy…?” 

“Tubbo! your okay”

“huh? what do you mean? wait you remember me!?”

“yup haha it all came back the second you dropped dead on me . and by the way why did you jump in front of me i cant die twice ya know?”

“i don't know why i jumped in front of you i just did it was instinct” they both start laughing

“alright tubbo let's get up come on up up”

They slowly get up and support Tubbo while he regains balance and walk out hand in hand ready to do anything, with each other never leaving the other behind and staying together no matter what.

2 months later

“and Tubbo just sat in the boat and spun around singing ‘you spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round’ over and over and it was so funny”

“oh yea! i remember that it was funny.” they said with smiles on their faces. They turned and started a whole different conversation about ‘blue premium bond’

Wilber was happy they were happy and that Tommy remembered tubbo once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
